The Inner side's face
by DanielRZ19
Summary: Based on the anime, what if Tsukune on the rooftop talk with Inner Moka accepted this new Moka and decided to move on... what's to happen..?


_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

It had been a week since the grand barrier had been restored due in part by Outer Moka's self-sacrifice. She had valiantly given up her Rosario which was in essence was her whole entity..., if only to save all her friends. Spirits were low for a time due to the departure of Outer Moka who to all her friends was deeply and sorely missed. But a single individual stood apart from the rest, Aono Tsukune the only human student attending the terrifying Youkai Gauken. Since Outer Moka's "departure" Tsukune has lingered in a state of complete devastation, walking around as if completely drained of life. Although he has kept a mask of false acceptance of the issue for all his friends; Tsukune has secretly made it a nightly ritual to cry himself asleep. Outer Moka was the one girl he loved most of all although he would never admit it for the sake of his love-struck female companions and their friendships.

The days felt eternal to Tsukune, who the outside world felt like an utter haze, but this day in particular, he found extremely difficult to focus. He remembered Inner Moka talking about seeing you in my dreams and such, during class. Inner Moka... Tsukune felt guilty...it was almost as he was keeping an emotional distance from her, but every time he saw her he was instantly reminded of Outer Moka-san. Then the overwhelming pain would resurface..., well to be fair...he was beginning to avoid all his friends for that matter. Tsukune owed her so much..., without her he would probably be dead right now..., he also had a deep respect for her and liked ever since the first day he meet her. He knew it wasn't right or fair, and he knew he would feel the same way about Inner Moka if something would happen to her, but... he just didn't want to think about it right now... All he wanted to do, is crawl into a hole and die... a bit extreme, but if that were to be his fate he would be okay with it. He found himself wanting solitude so he decided to head to the rooftop for lunch. He sat pondering his current situation... but he just couldn't accept the fact that Outer Moka-san..., the best person he ever meet has left his life for good... "Tsukune...". Tsukune directed his gaze in surprise to Inner Moka, who was staring at him for who god knows how long. "Mo...Moka-san!.. I didn't see you there..."

Inner Moka brushed a strand of her hair back, and regarded Tsukune closely, "what's the matter you don't so look well ...". Tsukune cast his gaze downwards and replied in a small chuckle, "You think so... I'm not really..." Moka keeping her gaze still thought to herself. Tsukune who was a bit unconformable with her silent pensive gaze suddenly remarked, "ano.. Moka-san would you like something to eat..", whilst reaching for his brown paper bag lunch. Inner Moka, on the other hand took it as an opportunity to sit next to him. She then out of the blue proposed, "Tsukune... let's do the face to face" Tsukune almost face faulted, left struck speechless, "Ehh!". Inner Moka keeping a strait face rebutted, "You used to do it a lot with the other Moka". Tsukune thought to himself a moment but relented and went along with Moka. Everything seemed awkward at first but as they reached a closer distance, Tsukune froze, when the image of Outer Moka flashed before his eyes. He immediately diverted his gaze elsewhere not being able to continue on with the face to face. "As I thought", spoke Inner Moka as she regarded Tsukune with a sad look, "As you thought?" Tsukune looking back questioned

Moka then spoke, "You keep thinking about the Moka that disappeared... Am I wrong..?" Tsukune then looked to the ground in silent affirmation. Moka called out to him again whilst interlocking his hand with hers, saying, "this hand is the same hand as the other Moka". She preceded to tell Tsukune that this was her original form since she was young, "In other words, the other Moka you've been spending time with was an illusion... isn't that right...?" Tsukune was struck speechless looking solemnly at the ground. Moka looked at him sadly and remarked, "It was Capu chu wasn't it..?" Tsukune was a bit taken back only managing to say "Huh!". Moka who was already really close remarked, "Instead of the other Moka let me do it, gently..."

Tsukune stood motionless as Inner Moka in a sensual haze approached Tsukune's neck. He could feel her breathing. Hot wisps of air were now grazing his neck, it happened slowly, but in time, Tsukune could feel the tip of her fangs softly land upon his skin. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, There was only the slightest hint of pain as she bit gently into him, and the soft feel of her lips on his shin eased even this slight pain. Tsukune although he would never admit it, missed when Moka fed on him. It was one of those tics that made Moka... Moka... and when Inner Moka bit him he was allowed a moment's peace in his current tumultuous situation. He could feel as blood started to be drained from his body, but was too lost in a harmonious haze to even care only seeking to deepen that sensation. Tsukune managed to grab a hold of Moka and bring her into a tight embrace, which caused her tense up a bit... but was granted a more comfortable position for her to continue feeding. As time passed the grip on Moka was getting tighter and tighter... whilst Inner Moka continued to feed, getting a feel of his current situation. It was almost as if he was afraid she would banish from plain sight.. realizing this she held on a bit longer on her feeding...not that she minded until she had finally had her fill of course. She then slowly and carefully released Tsukune from her fangs panting a bit...and realized that Tsukune had yet to release her from his hold, which throughout the encounter never faltered.

Tsukune while maintaining his hold on her, spoke out in a whisper, "You're right Moka-san... this is the real you, but all those memories that I have with Outer Moka are no illusion...and I will never be able to forget her or accept her as nothing more than an illusion...but your hand is.. the same as the other Moka-san.. therefore she shares the same soul as you...I.. I...know you did this to cheer me up... and I know I have been acting incredibly selfish... but now...I see..." Tsukune released her and faced her looking at her directly in those scarlet eyes of hers and spoke out evenly and without hesitation in either his voice, eyes, or intentions, "that...I really care about Akashiya Moka-san...regardless of whatever forms she is in..., and would like to continue being her friend...if she still allows me to do so...". Moka was silent, her red eyes widening but she managed to maintain her usual scowl. "Tsukune...". Tsukune managed to give her a heart warming true smile which he hadn't worn since the Outer Moka incident, and responded in kind, "Moka-san...". It was the typical face to face but without the awkwardness... that is until Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari decided to interrupt.

"That's as far as you go.." exclaimed Kurumu while turning into her true form and Mizore doing the same in warning, "Don't get any closer to Tsukune!". Moka growled... at their impeccable timing as always while Tsukune exclaimed, "Everyone..!", Yukari used the opportunity to intervene, "Please stop! It's no good to fight.." Inner Moka with her features covered stood and faced the three girls, and proclaimed in a dangerously low voice, "You girls always did have impeccable timing, but all that's stopping now... you will all know your place.." The girls tensed up at her cold tone, but kept their fighting stance, while Inner Moka rushed at them. The girls barely had time to yell as Inner Moka took no prisoners and in a single ruthless kicked each of them, laubching them all against the wall; where all three of them slid into a state of unconsciousness. Tsukune watched with eyes as wide as saucers, as Inner Moka brushed her hair back putting her hand upon her hip (Trademark Inner Moka gesture). Never turning around she looked to the side at Tsukune, who gulped and yelped. She raised her hand and motioned her finger and spoke out evenly , "Tsukune..., Come with me.." Tsukune still in shock stood trembling "Hai..." and followed her down the stairs, whilst praying to god that she would be merciful upon him regarding his past misdeed, noting how ruthless she was with her attack.

Inner Moka led Tsukune away from Campus and through the grave yard, until they reached their destination...the student dorms. Tsukune throughout their trek was sweating bullets walking like a person walked toward the electric chair or something horribly gruesome. He tried to talk to Inner Moka but she just ignored his nervous pleads. Only stopping when he seemed to slow down or stop in a desperate act to get her attention, which she seemed to diffuse by giving Tsukune a side glare, while releasing some youki . The boys and girls dorms were adjacent to each other, as were Moka's and Tsukune's. "_I guess she just wanted to get way from that whole incident... but ...there is still a lot of people around since class has let out...hopefully... she just wants to see me off...?"_. "Tsukune", Tsukune perked up, "hai... Moka-san!" Moka turned around with an intense look in those scarlet eyes of hers, while Tsukune fidgeted uncomfortably under it. She approached Tsukune slowly, her gaze baring a hole in his head, but Tsukune stood still, either completely terrified, or knew better than to attempt to run away.

All the student body stopped whatever they were doing and focused on the ever growing and immense youki radiating of Moka. She approached him until she stood a moderate distance in front of a completely petrified Tsukune, _"I really must have overstepped my boundaries back there..."_, The crowd of Youkai students started to murmur to themselves, the majority feeling overwhelming pity on Tsukune, having apparently ticked off such a powerful vampire. "Ano.. Moka-san.. I.. am...very" Moka-san narrowed her eyes, regarding him a with a strange look in her eyes. Her looks became a deep scowl as she apparently studied him and interrupted him, "Aono Tsukune, I Akashiya Moka...here by challenge you for the right to mate." There was a stunned silence from the school populous, all movement seized, while Tsukune almost fell over in shock with his mouth hanging open in shock..., "NANI!" Moka never losing her intensity eased up into a fighting stance, and spoke out threateningly, "prepare yourself Tsukune" Tsukune spoke out nervously as he back peddled, "Moka-san...I..I..I.. am really, really sorry if...I.. I...got a little carried away and offended you... it really wasn't my place... but what are you talking about...?". Moka adorning a cold menacing look smirked and bared her fangs, "soon... Tsukune, you will know your place..." Moka instantly rushed at Tsukune at lighting speed and kicked him high as he flew backwards not being able to keep up with her movements and fell hard on the dirt trail unconsciously (a flawless victory) .

Moka looked to the ground as she approached the unconscious body of Tsukune and picked him up bridal style and proceeded to walk towards the dorms. The student populous looked on terrified, too scared to even speak, as the all mighty and powerful vampire known as Akashiya Moka approached them with Tsukune in her arms. She walked on with a calm collected look on her face, while the student masses made way for her. No words were needed as everyone was now aware that Aono Tsukune was now by Youkai law...Moka's own proclaimed mate. Everyone looked on in a mix of shook, horror, envy, respect, and joy. Shock, horror and envy due to Moka easily being the most beautiful and powerful person in school had now chosen Aono Tsukune to be her mate. Respect mostly towards Moka, who after such a gruesome attack had shown everyone that any attempts committed towards her or Tsukune would be devastatingly painful and ruthless. Joy...surprisingly, as Tsukune who is or...was considered Youkai Gauken's most sought after bachelor, was now by Youkai law and customs involved with Akashiya Moka. Meaning that all the..."other" sought after girls interested in Tsukune had no choice but to move on, preferably to them (a guys hopeful perspective you know). Some of the girls looked on with flush faces, while the guys adorned both scowls and weary faces as they witnessed Moka heading towards the girls dormitory letting her youki flare reminding them all to realize their place. Moka who after "illustrating" to everyone Tsukune's place, walked into the girls dorm, until she reached her intended destination: her dorm. She managed to fish out her keys while holding Tsukune, and pushed open the door and closed it behind her, while placing the lock. She marched toward her bed and laid Tsukune on it as she went towards her bathroom to ready herself, and await for Tsukune to awaken...

Tsukune woke up to a massive headache and a sore jaw, he grunted as his vision cleared, allowing him to look up hazily at an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around in an alerted haze, but noticed that the room was lit only by candlelight, and therefore not much visivility was allowed. He noticed offhandedly that the bed he was at was covered in crimson covers, but froze at the sight of a figure slowly approaching him. The figure approached cautiously and sensually, Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes as the figure turned out to be non other than Inner Moka. She stood with a crimson bathrobe draped around herself, looking down at Tsukune with a wanting and at the same time intense look with those blood red eyes of hers that seemed to glow ominously. The mere sight of her was truly breathtaking, Tsukune found it hard not to stare at her too long...she was literally too beautiful for words. Moka corked a brow, but closed her eyes, as she undid the bathrobe letting it fall slowly and sensually, thus leaving her in nothing more than in her provocative black lace undergarments. Tsukune hand instantly flew up to stop his massive nosebleed, the room was spinning but now he just couldn't stop himself from looking at her beautiful and flawless figure. Currently nothing made sense to him as he remembered all the incidents that lead up to this point. He attempted to speak again but his thought were muddled, still staring at Inner Moka's perfect figure as she climbed on the bed and sensually approached Tsukune pinning him under her as she straddled his hips. Something of a groan escaped Tsukune still mentally debating whether this was nothing more than a hallucination, She reacted by reaching up and stroking his face with her hand as she watched the shocked look that Tsukune put on and frowned for a moment, "Don't be afraid Tsukune...it's natural". Tsukune was rather taken back, finally realizing that this was no dream and Moka-san was...was...and how exactly could he settle down when she has him like this? "Mo...Moka-san how..why... are you...?" Moka regarded Tsukune's desperate look at cupped his cheek to look into her eyes silencing his pleads, "Tsukune... I know how confusing the situation may be but bear with me...". Tsukune was still trying to fight the sensation of her straddling his lap, nodded slowly trying his all to gather himself. Moka still stroking his cheek with her hand spoke almost in a whisper, "The reasons I attacked you back there has to do with youkai and vampire customs.. you see Tsukune... ever sense I first saw you I was drawn to you for your blood... I didn't think much of you but through out the times we have been through together, you have shown courage, trust, and have offered me true friendship. The other Moka has been in love with you ever since and I myself had been in denial, since you have always been caught up with the other Moka, not that I could blame you..." She stopped and drew in a breath trying to string together the feelings she so desperately needed him to hear, but this was immensely out of character for her, "I...have never been open to other people, my pride and how I was raised thought me never to show weakness, therefore I tried to push you aside, and before I realized it I was feeling the same things as my other self, but the issue of who you would choose to be your companion or which version would you choose was always an issue...but now that the other Moka is never coming back... I tried to revive whatever was left and show you the real me... on the roof this afternoon after what you told me I finally decided...Tsukune...I know of how you feel of the other Moka.. but this is the real me... accept me for I will never disappear and leave you...let me show you what I feel for you..." Moka finished by surprising Tsukune with a passionate and relentless kiss. Moka at first felt Tsukune, tense up, but remain unresponsive.. which was tearing Moka apart.. feeling this knot in her chest at his apparent rejection. She felt like crying until she felt his arms after an eternity snake around her waist pulling her towards him as he began to return the kiss...

Well here's a new story that I have been toying with, it follows the anime perspective and story line, but please please review and tell me what you think about it, also the next chapter, there is a lemon scene obviously planned should I skip it or try my best to writte it (first time), anyways all reviews are greatly appreciated and will be taken as they should be thanks.

Signing out

-DanielRZ19.


End file.
